


Inky Wedding Bells

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Ink, Joey Is Bendy, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry and Joey’s wedding was beautiful. No matter how one was covered in ink and the other was an inky demon.





	Inky Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> No living toons here. Just humans turned into ink people. Blame Joey.

The day was finally here. 

After years of pinning, and a week spent chasing each other through a damp and inky animation studio, Henry had asked Joey to marry him. 

Henry had lowered his axe to the ground in front of the Ink Demon, and before the Ink Demon could kill him, he’d gotten down on one knee and produced a Bendy-branded ring, holding it up to the Ink Demon. 

“Joey Drew, I know it's you. Will you give me the pleasure of being your husband?” 

The Ink Demon, Joey, had put a gloved hand to his inky heart in shock.

“Well?” Henry had asked. 

In response to this, Joey grabbed the ring, and slid it onto one of his still human fingers, and picked Henry up, hugging him tightly.

And today that promise would be sealed. So much prep had gone into the wedding. 

Henry had gone to the effort of restoring everyone to reasonable appearances and minds with fresh ink from the Machine, so the Searchers now walked around, Susie's face was repaired, The Butcher Gang clones had all limbs and eyes and other mutilated parts and minds brought to normal, Boris was still a good boy, The Projectionist was unfixable appearance wise, but could think for himself and respond to Norman once again, and while Henry had been up to properly restoring Sammy to something a little more human, the guy had simply requested ‘proportional, four fingers and a thumb, eyesight, and my hair back’ for the time being. 

Formal wear had also been fashioned from ink. The Searchers all got individually designed suits and dresses, Allison and Susie simply added some accessories to their attires, Boris, the Butcher Gang, and Norman all received nice suits, and to utter surprise of some but not all, Sammy had opted for a dress.

Joey felt a little underdressed seeing them all. All he’d done was straighten his bowtie and tidy up some of his ink. 

“Nervous, Joey?” Sammy asked. 

Joey nodded. 

“Good.”

For someone who used to worship Joey like a god, Sammy was turning out to be a pretty shitty best man.

Sammy pushed Joey’s wheelchair to the altar, grumbling and complaining the whole way. Joey grumbled over being in his wheelchair again, but until Henry was able to get the Ink Machine and the demonic contracts that powered it to completely behave for him, Joey was stuck with his bad leg, and ink filled lungs and throat. While those worked well for his furious demon aesthetic, it didn't do much for newlywed to be. 

So back in the wheelchair went Joey Drew, because Henry hated to see him in pain. It was rather awkward now, since Joey was no longer human shaped. 

Sammy slid the wheel chair beside the Bendy cut out they'd placed at the altar, and then went to stand beside Norman, who was officiating the wedding. 

“Did you ever think it’d come to this?” Sammy whispered, clutching at the sides of his dress. “Norman. If you tell them to kiss each other when Joey doesn't even have lips, I’m personally putting you back where Henry found you.”

“You’re still crazy. Crazy weird.” Norman replied. “Now shut your trap. Henry should be gettin’ here soon.”

“If he didn't bail while everyone was distracted.”

As if summoned by Sammy’s words, Henry entered the room, and all heads turned to him. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d been wearing for a week, but they’d been washed. In ink. So they no longer looked like the clothes he’d worn for the week.

Henry walked towards the makeshift altar, holding his axe like a bouquet of flowers. 

Boris walked beside Henry, looking quite proud of something. Maybe it was that the both of them had escaped death.

As Boris took his place on the other side of Norman, Henry stood in front of Joey, smiling. 

Norman really didn't know how it came to this, but it was still just a bit better than being mindless and alone. 

“Welcome, everyone. We will all be witness to the union of Joey and Henry. Please hold your protests. Joey will in fact kill you.” No one said a word, wisely. “Do we have rings?” 

Grant ran up to the altar, holding two rings. Made of ink, as pretty much everything was. As to be expected. 

“Thank you.” Henry said, petting Grant on his now toothless head. 

“Don't patronise me.” Grant said, his voice pitched very high, but much more clear then it had been before. 

“Noted.” Henry replied as Grant went back to his place beside Thomas and Shawn.

Henry handed one of the rings to Joey, and then nodded at Norman. Norman grimaced as he spoke, a rather impressive accomplishment when one has a projector for a head.

“Do you, Joey, take Henry to be your unlawfully wedded husband?” Norman asked, holding the ‘Illusion Of Living’ book like it was a Bible.

Joey gurgled, nodding as he slid the ring onto Henry's finger. 

“And do you, Henry, take Joey Drew to be your unlawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Henry put the matching ring on Joey's finger. 

Norman closed the book. 

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now-” Sammy kicked Norman in the shin. “Live the rest of your lives together.”

There were cheers from almost every witness. 

After that, the unspoken tension mostly cleared and everyone was able to enjoy themselves more. 

That is, until Henry admitted that he wanted to throw the axe like a bride throwing a bouquet. 

So, Henry threw the axe into the air, where many an ink person went savage once again as they raced to be the one to grab it. It spun in the air, before falling and slicing through Sammy's arm. Sammy stared down at his lost arm on the ground, and then the axe beside it, seeming a little lost.

“I think I caught it.” Sammy finally said. Allison stomped off.

“Let me help yuh wit' dat, Sammy.” Boris said, picking up Sammy’s arm and holding it to the shoulder, where it reattached itself. 

“Wally Franks?!” Most in attendance yelled. 

“.....you could talk all this time?” Henry said instead. “Why have you never talked to me?” Henry seemed a little hurt.

“I nevuh had a reason tuh complain.” 

“That’s all fine, but you were being repeatedly killed.” 

“It was fine aftuh a while. Sammy was such a hellish beast dat it was kinda business as usual when everyone else became one. Includin' me. Ya' dig?”

“Somewhat.” Henry still seemed very confused.

Luckily, Sammy had wandered off with the axe before Wally’s comment, or else there would have been another dead Boris.

Sammy sat down beside Susie, who was attempting to read a book despite the oncoming chaos. 

“Sooo…before Joey inked us, you were _very nice_ to me. Does the emotional part of that still apply?” Susie looked up from her book with a smile. 

Across the room, the other Alice Angel was a bit upset. Grant wandered over. 

“I wanted to catch it! I wanted to get married next.” Allison said before Grant even got a word in. 

“There is an obvious answer to this problem of yours, Allison.” And then something happened out of the corner of his eye. “Nevermind. It might be a bit too late for that.” Grant said, indicating to where Sammy was offering Susie the axe as a gift. 

Allison grumbled, and Grant quickly ran back to Thomas and Shawn. 

Joey was observing the mess, and was oddly proud of it. Henry came to stand beside him. 

“It’s not that bad now, but wait until we break out the bacon soup.” Henry grasped Joey’s hand. “When I came back to the studio, I didn't expect to get married to one ink person and adopt the rest.” At Joey’s confused look, Henry continued. “They’re our ink people. You have to own up to your mistake anyways.”

Joey leaned into Henry, despite the negative comment towards him. Yes, he could admit he took things too far. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but it had worked out for the best. Somehow.


End file.
